Sisters' Day
by YoshiFurbyPhoenixGirl257
Summary: Samus never wanted any sisters. But now that she's got them, she's stuck with them. Forever. From the pink frills to the throwing of the cake, how much can Samus take?


It was simultaneously the best and worst day in Samus' life.

Of course, many would describe the day when they obtained sisters and the best. Still, Samus rather thought of it as the worst. Samus was consigned to orphanism, of being a single and only child. Not having a true family is just the way she is, and she accepted it. But then...Then news came in.

Oh, by the way, you have two sisters and they're princesses of prosperous kingdoms in other worlds with great heroes to protect them and do all the fighting for them. Great. Just great.

Samus tried avoid them, her so-called sisters, and had tried to continue her life as she had.

But in time the dance had ended; Samus had been cornered by the younger of the two. The blond haired princess's appearance was shocking; she was wearing a hideous outfit of a violent shade of pink and stomach-turning frills. Samus wanted to puke on the spot.

"Oh at _last!!_" the girl squealed, and Samus winced.

Suddenly Samus found herself suffocating and drowning in a field of pink and flowery aromas as her sister, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, embraced.

"I was looking everywhere for you! Finally!" With a squeak of glee Peach circled Samus before twirling on her toes. She stopped, and looked Samus up and down.

"Hmm," she murmured, "That's a nice suit and all, but don't you have anything more festive to wear when greeting your sisters? I'll be sure that one of our first sisterly activities together will be _shopping_!", she shrieked in that high pitched voice of hers.

"At least take your helmet off. How will eat the cake I spent, oh, _hours_ working on with that thing on, sis?".

Sis. Samus doubted that she would ever accept this creep from some unheard of place called the 'Mushroom Kingdom' as a 'sis'.

Seemingly from out of nowhere, Peach withdrew a great cake from the many folds of her dress. It was, surprise surprise, a burnishing blinding sickening shade of pink. At the top of it there were three figures, one of Samus, one of Peach, and one of whoever the heck the other sister was – Samus didn't particularly want to know – and in the center, in a great grand floral script that made one dizzy, it read "Happy Sisters' Day!!! "

Samus gulped. The whole thing was like some great sort of fluff ball. And she was supposed to _eat_ this!!???

"Have a bite, sweetie, – it really is the best!", Peach encouraged.

Sweetie???? Samus fought for time. "Ummm.... _Sisters'_ day????"

A momentary look of shock passed Peach's face, before laughing gently. Samus had to use all her self control to keep herself from pulling away as Peach came forward and stroked Samus's head. Why _was_ she tolerating this?

"Oh silly!" Peach exclaimed, "Its called sisters' day because it _is _sisters' day! The day when all three of us sisters have gathered! This is a new holiday in the lands of Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule, along with your domain of the galaxy!" Peach flashed Samus a winning smile.

"Now every year we will gather and commemorate this glorious day in the history of our three worlds! Oh Samus, isn't it wonderful!!" Not particularly. "Oh, this celebration, the first in decades of sisters' days... it will be so grand, me and you and Zelda – oh, she's your other sister, and I'm sure she'll be here _very_ soon. It isn't much like her to be late – she's usually just so punctual." Peach rambled.

Samus was at a loss of words. She didn't really care for these so called sisters.

Just then, Samus' other sister entered. Wearing fine clothes of court, not really to Samus taste but many times better than Peach's outfit, and with auburn hair way too long and fancy, Princess Zelda of Hyrule glided into the room. She saw Samus, and just for a minute second, stopped midstep, recoiling, shocked at the metallic appearance of her sister.

Still, Zelda quickly recovered, taking long sweeping steps towards Peach and Samus. She flashed Samus a sweet smile and knelt down at Peach's side.

"Yes!!!" whooped Peach. "Now Sisters' day can finally begin in truth! Everyone grab a piece of cake and throw it at your favorite sister!"

Samus sat motionless, _what?_ She thought. What sort of phsycotic family did she have?

She soon found out. Before Samus knew it, Zelda grinned, grabbed a piece of cake, and threw it at Samus' face. It arced through the air, and with the most satisfying sound ever – a nice, firm, splat, landed. Samus' priceless suit was now stained with a substance that was gooey, gloppy and... surprising tasty!


End file.
